


The Bodacious Tales of Krivvin Thundermaw

by OneSaltyBoi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Airships, F/M, Happy Ending, M/F, Mutual Pining, Pirates, Sky Pirates, scaly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSaltyBoi/pseuds/OneSaltyBoi
Summary: This is about a young half dragon named Krivvin and his captain, sky pirates on a different world. It gets sexy, but kudos to those who read the whole story rather than skimming the spicy bits. Please leave your thoughts when you've finished reading, your feedback is very important to me.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	The Bodacious Tales of Krivvin Thundermaw

The first rays of the rising sun shone on the ship as morning broke. Those on board who weren’t too hung over stirred in their hammocks, and the ship seemed to wake from its own slumber as it was filled with the bustle of morning activity. Krivvin had been on watch since the small hours of the morning, but it had been an uneventful night. Most of the small crew hated taking the early watch, but Krivvin enjoyed having some time alone aboard the ship.  
  
The Lickety Split, as she was called, didn’t look like much. Next to the much larger dirigibles and zeppelins, she looked like nothing more than a repair ship. But those who served aboard her knew that she was much more. They’d sailed through storms that would shred most ships, but The Lickety Split handled them with relative ease. And on top of that, she was fast. Many had tried to shoot her down, but she’d outmaneuvered or outran every one of them. Krivvin smiled as he ran a hand along the railing, the only thing between the sturdy deck and a fifty meter drop to the crashing waves of the ocean.  
  
“Hello Vinny, quiet night?” Krivvin turned at the sound of the voice, and saw Captain Kerra approaching. She wore a flowing green overcoat that shone slightly in the morning light, sturdy leather boots, jeans, and a flannel shirt with what seemed like two more buttons open at the top than usual. The captain’s cleavage was no lighter than the skin on her face, and jiggled in a captivating manner. Krivvin had to force himself not to stare, looking instead at her face. Captain Kerra was about half a head taller than Krivvin, and she wore a large studded felt hat with a purple feather tucked into the band. Her long black hair hung in a braid that ended about halfway down her back, and her skin was a vibrant bronze. But her most disarming features were her striking blue eyes, and her subtle smile.  
  
Krivvin was speechless for a moment, he seemed to get nervous and clammy when the captain was around in recent months. “Yes sir, steady breeze and stable altitude all night.” He smiled sheepishly, making an effort to stand up straight.  
  
Captain Kerra’s smile widened slightly. “A leviathan could have passed without your notice, with how intently you must have been shining your scales last night.” Her smile broke into a grin as she ran a finger across his jaw, and poked his short snout lightly. “That must be how you’ve been spending your shifts, they seem to gleam more every day.”  
  
Krivvin felt the blood rushing to his cheeks, and he knew that his blue scales would be turning an embarrassing shade of purple. Half dragons were a rare sight to most people, and their notorious scales were said to bring foul luck to any who touched them. The captain, however, seemed unfazed by that breed of superstition. Krivvin had noticed that his scales had begun to darken and shine in recent months as his eighteenth year waned, and he knew that it signified the end of his life as a boy, and the start of one as a man.  
  
Krivvin smiled and tried to ignore the captain’s teasing. “Come on Captain, you know I don’t waste time on things like that.”  
  
Captain Kerra shrugged, and leaned against the rail next to him. Krivvin tried to ignore the gentle bounce of her breasts, but the sight pulled his eyes like a magnet. “I’m just saying you look nice, the color is really starting to show.” The captain leaned toward him, grinning once more. “Especially on your cheeks, that’s a lovely hue of purple there.”  
  
Krivvin felt his blush deepen, and turned away to hide the growing bulge in his pants. Captain Kerra laughed, and grabbed the end of Krivvin’s scaly tail as he turned. “Alright, I’ll lay off. You must be tired, why don’t you rest up in my cabin?”  
  
Krivvin looked at her with surprise, he didn’t usually get a chance to sleep until the late evening. Not only that, but the captain’s quarters had a sacred air about them. The rabble of the crew were only allowed in for emergencies, and they never lingered longer than was essential. Krivvin himself hadn’t set foot inside in some months, and he’d served aboard the ship since his twelfth year. He’d always seen the captain as a stern mother figure, even though she was only about ten years his senior, but she’d been more lenient with him recently. He executed his duties with near perfection as only years of practice would allow, and without anything to correct him on; Captain Kerra had taken to lighthearted teasing instead.  
  
“You aren’t serious, are you Captain?” Krivvin asked, and Captain Kerra nodded.  
  
“You’ve earned it Vinny, I can rest easy knowing my ship is in your hands, so it’s about time I returned the favor.” She smiled at him, the glint of humor often present in her eyes replaced by what looked like gratitude. “Help yourself to the food on the table and get some shuteye, I’ll wake you in a few hours.” She looked around, then back at Krivvin. “You’d better hurry. If the crew see, they’ll think I’m going soft on you.”  
  
Krivvin once again found himself speechless, and a flattered smile spread across his face. “Thank you Captain, I’ll do that.”  
  
Krivvin hurried toward the stern of the ship, and stopped in front of the large and needlessly decorated door of the captain’s quarters. He hesitated for a moment, and slowly opened it and stepped inside. He turned back to shut it, and saw the captain watching him with a pensive smile. She waved lightly at him, and he waved back before shutting the door. A moment later, he heard the muffled sound of the crew coming on deck. He breathed a sigh of relief at not having to explain himself to Drod, the intimidating orcish first mate.  
  
Krivvin walked slowly through the cabin, taking in the lavish blues and purples that adorned every surface. There was a plate of cured mutton on the captain’s table in the center of the room, and he felt his stomach rumble at the sight and smell of it. Captain Kerra was a fiend for spices, and never spared using them on her food. He sat down at the table and carved a thin slice off one end. Sliding it into his mouth, the flavor seemed to explode across his tongue. He let out an involuntary moan of pleasure as he chewed, and then swallowed it. Unable to help himself, he picked up the meat and bit into it ravenously. He felt his tongue once again met by the spices, and felt their warmth radiating through his mouth and down his throat.  
  
The mutton was about half gone before Krivvin noticed a small corked bottle in the center of the table. He picked it up, and saw the label on the front. It was in a language he couldn’t understand, and he cautiously pulled the cork free. Smelling it, his nostrils were graced by a fruity and slightly alcoholic smell. He’d tried the swill the crew shared in the past, but the taste had always been too much for him. This however, was likely from Captain Kerra’s personal collection. Krivvin hesitantly sipped the bottle, and was surprised as the bubbly concoction slid easily down his throat with a lovely berry aftertaste. He took another bite of the mutton, and found the two flavors crashed together exquisitely. He quickly finished the meal, and stood slowly. Never having had more than a sip or two of alcohol, he found himself more tipsy than he’d expected.  
  
Krivvin made his way cautiously toward the rear of the captain’s quarters, making an effort to keep his footing as he moved. At the back of the cabin, just in front of the large windows that made up the aft wall; there hung a double wide hammock of red velvet. He turned to sit on it, but his footing failed him and he found himself reeling sideways. Krivvin managed to catch himself on a blue nightstand, but not before crashing his knee into the side of it. He froze, wondering if anyone had heard his blunder. As he stood stock still, silently waiting, there was a quiet click that came from the nightstand.  
  
Looking down, Krivvin watched as a thin velvet lined drawer silently slid open before coming to a stop. Inside was a glass bauble, about twenty centimeters in length, that could only be described as… phallic. On top of that, it had a striking similarity to his erect penis. Krivvin sat down on the hammock, and carefully lifted the object from its spot nestled in the drawer. The tip had an aggressive point, and there were four ridges down the length that each tapered forward toward the ridge in front of it, the first one tapering toward the head.  
  
Krivvin wondered for a moment what the captain would use that sort of instrument for, before he felt a blush bloom across his face. He hadn’t considered how Captain Kerra spent her spare time before, but now he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He felt a bulge once again pressing up against his pants, and he slowly released the buttons on the front. He pulled them down to his knees, and then pulled down his underpants. His cock stood swollen and erect, the head a bright red that darkened progressively to a deep purple with each of the four ridges. He held the glass dick next to his own, and felt a thrill of pride as he saw that his was two or three centimeters longer than the glass one.  
  
Blushing profusely, Krivvin returned Captain Kerra’s toy to its spot in the drawer, before sliding it shut with a soft click. He sat back, and experimentally touched his erection. It twitched as his fingers brushed against it, but he resisted the urge to continue. He didn’t have anything to clean up with, and the last thing he needed was for the captain to walk in on him pleasuring himself on her bed. Reluctantly, he pulled his underpants back up, tucking his erection away as he did so.  
  
Krivvin pulled his boots off, undressed to his underwear, and settled himself in the lavish hammock. Despite his still throbbing cock, his eyelids were heavy. He pulled the soft silk sheets over himself, and fell into a deep sleep.

  


Krivvin felt something soft and warm pressed against him, and still half asleep, he wrapped his arms around it and held it close to him. With a start, he felt a hand gently caress his forearm. He sat up, surprised, and saw Captain Kerra lying next to him. She turned to face him with a smile, and ran a finger down his bare chest. The scales on his front were much softer and more sensitive than those on his arms and back, and her fingers started moving in gentle swirls.  
  
“Captain, what are you doing?” Krivvin asked, shocked at her actions.  
  
“It’s my bed, isn’t it?” The captain said with a pout, continuing to move her fingers in a swirling motion on his chest, and slowly moving them down to his stomach. “You just looked so at ease asleep, I didn’t want to wake you.” As she said that, she flicked one of her fingers downward abruptly across the thin scales of his belly.  
  
Krivvin gasped, and a shiver ran down his spine. He saw that the captain was only partially covered by the silk sheets, and he could see by her bare hip and shoulder that she must be completely nude beneath. His already stiff cock jumped as he made the realization, and Captain Kerra looked down to where it was pressing upward on the sheets.  
  
“Besides, it’s almost your nineteenth year. And I can tell by how dark your scales have gotten that you are no longer the little boy who joined my crew six years ago.” The captain said as she slowly pulled the sheets away, leaving both of them exposed. Krivvin looked over her form spread in front of him, and his cock leapt yet again. Her perky round breasts swung gracefully as she sat up next to him, and he glimpsed her vagina for a moment before she shifted her knees to her left; covering it once again. “You’ve never been with a woman, have you Vinny?” Captain Kerra asked, reaching down to continue running her fingers in small swirls, this time on the soft scales on the inside of his thigh.  
  
Krivvin didn’t think he could blush any more than he was, and he forced his eyes away from the captain’s captivating breasts. “That’s ridiculous, of course I’ve been with women before.”  
  
Captain Kerra raised one eyebrow, and teased at the top of Krivvin’s underpants. “If that were true, you wouldn’t get so worked up every time I tried to talk to you.” Her silky smooth fingertips slid easily under the elastic band at the top of his underpants, before she started slowly pulling them down. The band caught on the head of his cock, and stretched for a moment as the captain continued pulling it down. The band pulled free, and Krivvin’s erection stood for Captain Kerra to see. Her eyes widened slightly, and she finished removing his underpants. She twirled them by the elastic band around her finger, and threw them over her shoulder onto the floor. The captain grinned as she leaned toward Krivvin and wrapped her left hand around his dick. “It’s bigger than I expected for such a young man, let’s see if I can handle it.”  
  
Captain Kerra started moving her hand up and down, sliding her soft fingers with expert movement over the stiff ridges that lined Krivvin’s erection. He moaned softly, and the captain pressed her large lips against his own in a soft kiss. She pulled back a moment later, still slowly stroking his shaft. “Now tell your captain the truth, has a woman ever done this for you?”  
  
Krivvin moaned again, and his eyes rose to meet Captain Kerra’s playful gaze. “No Captain, this is the first time I’ve experienced anything like this.” The captain leaned in suddenly as he said it, and kissed him gently. She pulled his lower lip into her mouth, and bit it softly. Her left hand still slowly stroking his cock, Captain Kerra moved her right hand to Krivvin’s shoulder, and ran her fingers lightly down his back.  
  
Releasing Krivvin’s lower lip, the captain pulled back from the kiss. “Since we’re sharing confessions, I have something I need to tell you.” Captain Kerra’s right hand finished traveling down Krivvin’s back, and her fingertips ran in circles over the underside of his tail, gently brushing his asshole with each revolution. “The truth is I’ve wanted to do something like this with you for years now, but it felt wrong while you were so young. That’s why this morning, I thought I’d give you something to look at to see if you were interested in me.” She trailed off for a moment, and sat back. Her left hand was stroking Krivvin’s erection a bit faster now, and her eyes had a bright gleam in them that Krivvin could swear he’d caught glimpses of when their eyes had met over the years.  
  
“So when I spotted your bulge this morning, I was so happy to see you feel the same way I do.” Captain Kerra leaned forward again, and kissed Krivvin on the side of his neck. Her tongue slipped between her lips as she did so, and the tip of it brushed delicately against the soft scales of his neck. She released the kiss a moment later, and gently pushed Krivvin onto his back as she started kissing his chest. Her moist mouth planted kiss after kiss as she moved gradually down his midsection, seeming not to miss an inch of his sensitive stomach. Captain Kerra’s lips finally reached the base of his throbbing erection, and she continued planting kiss after kiss along his shaft.  
  
Krivvin gasped, putting a hand on Captain Kerra’s shoulder. She looked up at him, and planted a particularly sensuous kiss on the tip of his cock. Krivvin moaned softly, throwing his head back as the captain added her tongue to the kiss. He forced his head back up, and watched as Captain Kerra slowly slid his throbbing erection between her lips. He felt the tip reach the back of her throat, and the captain began sliding it back out. Her tongue flicked across the sensitive underside for a moment, and Krivvin moaned again as it popped free of her lips. The captain smiled at him as he squirmed, and she slipped it slowly into her mouth again. She then moved her lips up and down his shaft, breathing heavily through her nose as she did so. She stopped a moment later with her lips still around the head of his dick, and she wrapped her left hand tightly around his shaft. The sides now slick with her saliva, she began moving her hand and her mouth in unison; the tip of his erection pressing against the back of her throat with each stroke. Her tongue continued to rub vigorously against the underside of his cock, probing at the tip each time it was pulled to her lips.  
  
Krivvin groaned softly as he felt his erection leap in Captain Kerra’s loving grip, and he put his hand on the back of the captain’s head. “Captain, wait, I’m-I’m getting close.” Krivvin said in protest. The captain met his gaze with her own, then she stroked his cock again. She didn’t stop at the back of her throat this time, instead sliding her lips past her hands, and forcing the throbbing tip into her throat.  
  
Krivvin’s back arched abruptly, and he released his white hot cum into her incredibly tight throat. Captain Kerra wrapped her arms around his waist, and slid her middle finger under his tail and into his asshole. She released the head of his cock from her throat, and her tongue flicked up and down over the spurting tip. Krivvin’s eyes rolled back in his head as his ejaculating cock continued firing into the captain’s mouth.  
  
When the spasms of his orgasm subsided, Captain Kerra released her arms from around Krivvin's waist, and slowly removed his still throbbing cock from her mouth. The captain swallowed, and gently flicked the tip. Krivvin’s erection leapt in response, seeming to stand at attention. He sat up, and pulled the captain into a passionate kiss. Her lips tasted salty and musty, and he pressed his tongue between them. He flicked the round tip past her teeth, and pressed it against her tongue. Captain Kerra slowly laid him on his back as the kiss continued, climbing on top of him as she did so.  
  
Krivvin felt something soft and wet pressing against his cock as the captain laid on top of him, stroking the scales on his face and neck as their kissing continued. Krivvin ran his hands over her back, and slid his right around to her chest, cupping her supple breast with the soft scales on his fingertips. Captain Kerra moaned as Krivvin’s fingers brushed across her nipple, and she slowly pulled away from the kiss. She sat up, straddling his waist with her knees.  
  
As she did so, Krivvin saw that it was the captain’s dripping vagina pinning his erection between them. “You certainly have the stamina of a virgin, we’ll have to work on that.” She moved her hips backward and forward, sliding her wet pussy up and down Krivvin’s hard cock. “After all, you won’t be a virgin for much longer.” As her smooth vagina reached the tip of his penis, she lowered her waist onto his stomach. “Now you have to hold yourself back and not cum too quickly. I shaved just for you after all, so it’s only polite.” She moved her hips back a centimeter, and Krivvin felt the tip of his cock pressing against the tight entrance of her pussy.  
  
“I’ll do the best I can for you, Captain Kerra, I want to make you feel good too.” Krivvin said with a determined look in his eye.  
  
The captain blushed, and ran her fingers across his cheek. “I know you will, Vinny. But don’t call me captain when we’re alone together.”  
  
Krivvin blushed, and smiled shyly at Captain Kerra. “So, just Kerra then?”  
  
The captain laughed, and slowly moved her hips down Krivvin’s waist. Her vagina slowly gave way to his girth, until it took the head of his cock. She moaned softly, and looked into his eyes. “Kerra is my family name, I want you to call me Juno.”  
  
Krivvin gasped as he felt her warm pussy for the first time, but he held her gaze. “I’d do anything for you, Juno.” He ran his fingertips up the silky skin of her stomach, and cupped her breasts with both hands. He gently pinched her nipple with his left hand, and her vagina tightened even more around the head of his dick.  
  
Juno let out a sultry moan at his caress, and she looked down at his hands as they massaged her chest. “I’m going to make you a man now, Vinny.” She said as her eyes met his once more. Krivvin saw then that same gleam that he’d noticed before, like a primal hunger that was about to be satisfied. She moved her hips back slightly, before slowly lowering her pussy over his raging erection. Krivvin felt his cock being welcomed by the quivering walls of her vagina as it slid inside, until at last the lips of her pussy reached the base of his shaft.  
  
Juno and Krivvin moaned as their bodies joined together, and Krivvin felt his dick pressing against something deep inside of her. Juno’s cheeks turned a bright red, her lustful gaze focused on the boy who's virginity she'd just taken. "Do you feel what your penis is touching, Vinny?" Juno asked, and she started to raise her hips. Each ridge on Krivvin’s cock seemed to protest the movement, as they popped free of her tight pussy one by one. But they were soon rewarded as she slid back down the length of his cock. "That's my most sensitive place. And if you cum inside of it while making me cum, I might fall in love with you." Juno started gyrating her hips against those of her young lover, her tight vagina stroking his erection as she moved slowly up and down.  
  
Krivvin’s gaze was transfixed by the movement of Juno’s dripping pussy, as his penis disappeared inside of her with each drop of her thighs. The walls of her vagina squeezed and pulled on his penis, radiating heat into him as she moved. "Juno, I-I think I'm already in love with you." Krivvin said, putting his hands on the captain's waist as she rode him.  
  
Juno’s hands fell to the sheets on either side of Krivvin’s shoulders, and she kissed him intensely as she continued driving his cock into the depths of her vagina, the head caressing her cervix with each stroke. She pulled her lips away a moment later, but kept her face very close to his. “I think I’m in love with you too, Vinny.” Juno kissed him again, and she moved her hips with increased speed. Her breasts were bouncing forward and back with her movements, her nipples dragging over the fine scales of Krivvin’s chest, and she pulled back from the kiss with a moan. “Oh Vinny, I haven’t felt like this in such a long time, you fill me up perfectly.” She moaned again, and her pussy convulsed around Krivvin’s raging erection.  
  
Krivvin groaned softly as he felt the pressure from his balls increasing, and his cock spasmed inside of the warm grasp of her vagina. His head jerked back suddenly, and he gasped as he neared an orgasm. “Wait, Juno, I’m about to...” She stopped moving, but not before plunging her thighs down one more time.  
  
Juno smiled, and gently ran her fingers across his cheek. “Good boy, were you about to cum?” She asked, and Krivvin nodded vigorously in response.  
  
“I don’t want to cum before you did, I’m sorry I stopped you…” He looked away, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment.  
  
The captain turned his head back to face her, and she kissed him lightly on the nose. “Every young man has a hard time lasting their first time, but I have a few tricks that might help me keep up with you.” Juno smiled at her young lover, and lifted herself up slightly before moving one hand to the top of her vagina; just above where Krivvin’s cock remained nestled inside of her. “This is called the clitoris, and…” She began rubbing her fingertips over the spot in tight circles, moaning softly as she did so. “And when someone rubs it like this, it helps a woman cum.” Juno moved her hand away, trailing a string of the viscous juice that slicked her pussy, and took Krivvin’s hand. Moving it slowly to her vagina, she positioned his fingers where hers had been a moment before.  
  
Krivvin felt a small bump under his fingertips, and he rubbed two fingers against it experimentally. Juno let out a long moan at his touch, and he felt her vagina quiver against his cock. He grinned, and started moving his fingers in a short zig zag diagonally against her sensitive clitoris. Juno started moving her hips excitedly once again, and Krivvin kept his fingers pressed against her as she rode him aggressively. Her dripping pussy stroked his erection each time she drove their hips together, and Krivvin felt it convulsing around his dick with each move of his fingertips. He groaned softly, watching Juno’s face as an expression of ecstasy spread across it. Slicked by the juices of their arousal, a soft slap accompanied each drop of the captain’s tight pussy over Krivvin’s throbbing erection.  
  
Juno was letting out short gasps and moans as she plunged Krivvin’s cock into her depths, and he felt the head of his dick once again brushing against her cervix. His penis leapt inside of her, and he felt his orgasm approaching once again. “Are you close, Vinny?” The captain asked, the heat of her vagina rising to an almost unbearable level. Krivvin nodded, letting out a soft groan as he watched the captain’s breasts bouncing uncontrollably. Juno grinned, and put her hands on his chest as her hips began moving somehow even faster. She was moaning louder now, her vagina twitching wildly as Krivvin continued rubbing her clitoris. “Cum inside of me now, Vinny. I want it now!” Juno let out an orgasmic wail, and her pussy tightened like a vice around his spasming cock as she drove it once more to her deepest point.  
  
With a gasp, Krivvin released his sperm deep inside of her. His bucking erection was held firmly in place by the shuddering walls of her vagina, stroking his ejaculating cock as she orgasmed with him. Juno moaned as her arms went limp, and she collapsed on top of her lover. Krivvin wrapped his arms tightly around her, and their bodies seemed to melt together as waves of orgasmic pleasure washed over them.  
  
Juno laid an overjoyed kiss on Kivvin’s lips, and he rubbed her back gently as she lay on top of him. They laid there together, neither wanting to move, for what felt like hours. Finally, Captain Kerra started to rise. She slowly raised her hips, and Krivvin’s penis eventually slid free of her soft vagina. A thin line of his cum dribbled out of Juno’s pussy, forming a small puddle on Krivvin’s stomach. The captain grinned at the young man. “That’s a lot more cum than I was expecting, you must have really enjoyed that.” Krivvin nodded, feeling himself blushing yet again. Juno kissed him firmly on the lips, and then kissed him lightly on his nose. “I did too, this was far better than I ever imagined it would be.” She ran her fingers across the fine scales on his chest, and slowly climbed out of the hammock. Reaching into one of the drawers of her nightstand, she produced a small towel. She tossed it to him, and then produced another one from the drawer. “Go ahead clean yourself up, I’d better check on Drod and make sure my ship is still in one piece.” She casually wiped her glistening pussy with the towel, and tossed it into a basket on the other side of the cabin.  
  
“Juno, can you hang on for a second?” Krivvin asked as he sat up, carefully wiping the puddle away from his stomach with the small towel. The captain turned around to face him, a curious look in her blue eyes as she began dressing herself. “Well, um, did you mean what you said? About… about being in love with me?” Krivvin asked sheepishly.  
  
Captain Kerra smiled as she pulled her pants over her soft legs, and she sat down next to Krivvin on the hammock. “Well, I suppose it wasn’t entirely true. The reality is, I think I’ve been in love with you for some time now.” Krivvin’s eyes lit up, and he pulled her into a hug. Juno laughed, and hugged him back. “And I want to do this again, Vinny. I want to do this often.”  
  
Krivvin blushed, and held her tighter. “As often as you want, my love.” Captain Kerra blushed as well, and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
“Remember, that’s Captain Kerra when we’re on deck.” Juno said, wiggling her finger sternly at the young half-dragon.  
  
Krivvin grinned, and kissed her gently on the neck. “But we aren’t on deck, are we darling?”  
  
The captain laughed again, and rubbed his back gently with one hand. “At least you’re getting my jokes now, I consider that a very productive morning.”


End file.
